The First Shock Division
In all of it's glory, it is here. The latest Russian Defense guild The First Shock Division, we proudly serve under the Empire Of Russia including all of our fellow comrades, we are getting successful and we are growing quickly, and we need your help to make Russia something huge. We protect, we respect, we pvp, we svs, and we own. We will not be requesting a name for the guild we will leave it at it's original Pirate Guild tag, this is to keep us a secret if we choose to go in hiding. However withinside the guild we will call it The First Shock Division, First Shock for short. we are united strong, built strong, Join us today and make us all proud. GM: Dmitri Chernov - Aka Eric Co GM: Boris - Aka Jim Redbones First Mate: Emily Crestgull Fourth - In - Command: Shorty Fith - In - Command: Elizabeth Goldscout Sixth - In - Command: Open Seventh - In - Comamnf: Open GM's Bodyguard/Right hand man - Joseph Flame There will be no Recruit - to Warlord land ranks. SvS Ranks Deckhand - You must repair, and repair only. Cannoneer - You must be chosen by the GM to become a Cannoneer. your job is to shoot and shoot only. Vice Admiral - This is an Extremely rare rank, you must have earned the title of an Officer and you must be chosen by the GM to become a Vice Admrial. Your job is to take the wheel when the GM for whatever purpose can not. Admrial - This is a rare rank, you must have earned title of an Officer. you may launch your own fighting ship with your own people at any time. Everyone will be made an Officer until we reach 100 members, then the GM will decide who gets to stay Officer and who doesn't, If you are not a HCO you must invite 20 members (Can be any level) to the guild, and must know what you are doing with power before we reach 100 members to stay an Officer. Nick Names Nick names Are open! when joining the guild, TP to the GM to redeem your Russian Nick name. Guild Thought Bubble When recruiting in Abassa, we have one thought bubble phraise and One only. - Join First Shock, we pvp, we svs, we have fun, and own. Nuff said. More events will be listed as we grow. War Theme Of The First Shock Division Our Soviet Union, Subjugates the whole world Наш Советский Союз покоряет весь мир Like a Gigantic bear from the East Как огромный медведь на Востоке The sheep wander aimlessly, without any cause Овцы бродят бесцельно, без всякой причины Ye the Soviet Bear's on the hunt... Тем не менее, Советский медведь на охоте ... Our Brotherhood's a goodlife, Our generosity is without compare Наше братство хорошей жизни, из великодушия, без сравнения All those with us are strong, Все кто с нами сильны, All those against us, Beware. Все, кто против нас, будьте осторожны. It'd be a shame if we had hardships. Это было бы позором, если у нас трудности. To all those around us, it's not worth your while if we turn you to ashes. Для всех тех, кто вокруг нас, это не стоит вашего времени, если мы превратили вас в пепел. We thank you profoundly, and bow to you deeply, from the Mightiest nation in the world. Мы благодарим вас, низкий поклон вам глубоко, с самой могущественной страной в мире. Our Soviet Union, Subjugates the whole world Наш Советский Союз покоряет весь мир Like a Gigantic bear from the East Как огромный медведь на Востоке The sheep wander aimlessly, without any cause Овцы бродят бесцельно, без всякой причины Yet the Soviet Bear's on the hunt... Тем не менее, Советский медведь на охоте ... Sample Themes Category:Guilds